the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Kura
Kura, also known as the nation of lakes, was once under Whitopers borders but a few centuries ago split. Since then they have come into their own, even forming an alliance with their previous nation. They are a war and farming focused nation that loves fish. Leadership Due to Kura once being under the rule of a monarch in Whitoper, they rebelled and formed after a long civil war. Not wanting another occurence of an evil king, they made a republic. Currently their leader Heim rose up through the political ranks and gained a large following at the same time. Thame, his rival at the time thought of him as little threat only to be shocked when Heim took over as the leader and made sweeping laws that changed much of what Thame did. Heim is seen as a charismatic and good man. Military Leadership The Republic of Kura have given power to two generals to hold military power. These generals are given soldiers from the republic, all paid for through taxes in order to avoid any rebellion. The current generals whom each hold the right to an army, standing or otherwise (depending on the current political state), are Maze Pent and Flora Diplo Maze Pent Maze Pent is a man extremely loyal to Heim, being elected as part of his leading group when he took power. Maze has always seen war as a fun game, and views life with little regard, though he is able to hold extremely high morale due to allowing raiding and spoils of war. He is a masterful general, and is vying for a war with Courler to see his prowess. Flora Diplo Flora is seen as a wise and patient general. She has no loyalties other than that of the people. Though, she also shares her co-generals point of wishing to fight Courler to prove her prowess. Unlike him however, she does follows the political game closely, making sure she has the respect of all legislative members. Military History Civil War Nobility Like every nation, Kura has their own nobility. Though not every noble house has a member in the republic, as some are not popular among the people. Nonetheless, the nobility stand strong, trying to influence the legislative house whenever possible in order to avoid heavy taxation. Some of the noble houses include: * Pent * Ullr * Echa * Alecamin * Blarono * Misatran * Cadival * Theven Geography Kura as a nation has a large assortment of lakes within their borders, large and small. The main three listed on the map are all different in the ways they produce fish, their temperature and even their color in some seasons. Cities and Towns The major cities and towns of Kura include: * Kurakarna (Capital), Population: 1,330,000 * Hopera, Population: 800,00 * Jimin, Population: 740,000 * Wileaty, Population: 400,000 * Dawnhelm, Population: 300,000 * Yoongi, Population: 289,000 * Hoseok, Population: 170,000 * Ahura * Nayun * Yeonwod * Houlon * Dimstar * Blink Commerce Exports Ale, Fish, Leather, Livestock, Pottery Imports Grain, timber, refined metals, cloth, mercenaries Religion While Kura believe in the right to any religion, though a majority of them follow Namj and it's various gods. Culture Kuran are an interesting, strange people with a love for the water that is in their lands. While most cities are away from the lakes, most villages live somewhere near them, some even partly in them. Some Kuran's do not even have houses, choosing to live on their rowboat and sleep on the lake they call home. When they are not fishing or in the water, they hunt or play music. Kuran's have a weird connection to the land, believing it's survival is paramount above all else. Many think of it as an honourable trait to have when coming from other nations, but there are Kuran's who do not care. Outside of the forest music is often heard. Some play instruments, other's sing but all are often heard humming a bird song. Most Kuran's have their own unique song, once used to help them hunt now shared down through their family tree. When two Kuran's meet outside of the nation, they use the songs to distinguish one another and their family. History Category:Location Category:Nation